Hallows Eve Costume Ball
by Klamath61
Summary: Dracula is grateful to Selene for his newborn Son. He expects Hallows Eve to be the best night ever, he has surprises in store for Anna and Velkan. Instead he gets the tables turned on him from one of his brides.


Dracula Anna Selene Hallows Eve Part I

The day finally arrived. Dracula's favorite holiday. For once everything was going well, Selene had just given birth to a Son. His "Family" would rejoice. Selene, of course would not be in attendance, she was still recuperating. His infant son would be with his mother. He was proud of Aleera for helping the Doctor with the birth.

Verona it seems was still licking her wounds. Oh, well, she will come around he thought as he finished dressing. He decided to go see Selene. She lay quiet with their Son next to her. Dracula was astounded at her beauty after such a rough experience. He sat on the bed next to her, "My Dear I can not thank you enough, you have been so good to me, I wish you could be with us tonight", he said to her.

Selene looked at him at said, "It is enough, my Lord, I thank you for everything, you have been more than kind, and I know he will be taken care of," she continues, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, my Dear and definitely you should know, he answered, "Nicolai Vladislaus Draculia, at last to be able to name my first born son," he said triumphantly. "My Dear please get some rest, we will be back later," he leaned forward to gently kiss her lips, then he left.

At her Mansion, Anna was busy putting on her earrings, she turned to fluff out the back end of her ball gown, then stood to look at her reflection in the mirror, when Lucian strode into the room, the smell of her was intoxicating. She was quite provocative. "Anna, you look gorgeous my Dear, " he said with a smile. "Lucian, please hand me my wrap,it's over there," she said smiling back. Lucian picked it up and carefully laid it across her shoulders, touching her silky smooth skin, with the tips of his fingers. Anna finally realized that he was the reason, Velkan was not spending endless tortured nights.

Anna turned to face him, Lucian face was rugged, she was used to this. He was somewhat handsome. She took his face in her face in her hands, and said to him, "I thank you for Velkan, he means so much to me, " she kissed him hard on the mouth, she let go, then whispered, "Thank you," with tears in her eyes.

The Main Event

The Gala was in full swing. The flame throwers, the jugglers, were eye catching. The Opera singer sang a beautiful Italian Aria. Anna and Velkan were expecting the unexpected. They knew that the Truce was only a ruse, and that they could not trust Dracula. They finally stood face to face with the Being that had made their family miserable for centuries. Dracula and Velkan bowed to each other. The servant took Anna's wrap. Dracula stepped forward to kiss Anna's hand, and said to Velkan, "May I dance with your Sister, Prince Velkan?"

"Yes, Count, may I dance with Aleera?" he asked the Count. "Of course, Aleera, my Dear,' Aleera obeyed.

Aleera took Velkan's hand and they began to dance. "Do you remember when we were young Velkan?"She teased. "Yes, Aleera, I do", he answered her. "You chased me everywhere," she said looking up at him, "You loved me then."

He abruptly stopped the dance, and looked deeply into her eyes, "I still do Aleera, I always will." Aleera looked to see the hurt in his eyes. She never stopped to see how this change would affect the ones she loved. So there they stood, holding hands even after the dance had ended.

Verona came up to Dracula, as she said to him most passionately, "Please my Lord forgive me, I have been a fool these days, I cherish you, and I rejoice at your newborn son." He replied, "Thank you, my Dear, of course you are forgiven."

She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, as she did this, she bit his lip, thinking this was in a playful gesture, Dracula thought nothing of it. She smiled sweetly at him. He went back to the Costume Ball. Verona carried a goblet of wine, she carefully spit her Master's blood into the goblet of wine.

She observed that Anna was dancing with the Count. As the dance ended she quickly came to Anna's side. She told Anna, "Darling, you look thirsty, here is some wine we had imported for you." Verona then placed the goblet in her hands. Anna looked suspiciously at Verona, then into the contents of the goblet. She smiled at Verona and said, "Thank you, Verona. "Oh you are welcome, my Dear," she took a few small sips, then placed it on the table. Verona went to Dracula, who was speaking, with the Volturi Clan. "My dear may I speak with you privately," she said quietly to him. Dracula turned to Aro Volturi, "I am sorry I will speak with you later"

"Yes, my Lord, I understand, your command , and we will stand by for your signal," Aro then bowed.

"What is it, Verona?" he demanded to know.

"My Lord, it seems that the Princess has tasted your B-L-O-O-D," she said smiling at him.

Dracula could not believe this, one of his own, betrayal. Verona knew that when Dracula chose her as Queen Bride she was safe, he could not murder her. The kiss, the bite on his lips, he was now reading her mind. Revenge is sweet, he was now bonded to Anna Valerious forever, and she to him. He could never make her one of his Vampire Brides, She would live as long as he lived. Once again, Verona, heard those words, "Get out of my sight.!" This time she did not weep, she left with the look of glory in her eyes. Dracula went in search of Anna, she was conversing with Dr Facinelli, he said to Dracula, "I was just telling the Princess, that she closely resembles a patient of mine." So true Dr Facinelli, now if you will excuse the Princess and I, " Carlisle bowed and left. This was the moment that Anna had been waiting for. "Anna, my Dear I have some bad news, it seems that you have tasted my blood, it was in the goblet of wine, that Verona handed you." Anna, knew she should not have trusted her. Anna looked at the Count and said to him angrily, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Dracula looked mournful, then replied, "The old Gypsy tales are true."

Anna stood up and told him, "I need to tell Velkan." I will go with you," he said. Anna shot out of the room in search of Velkan. When she caught up with him she let him know the bad news. Then Velkan went in search of Dracula, he thought tonight it all ends, there is going to be no more pain for him or for Anna. When Velkan saw Dracula he said "No talking Count, it is over."

Dracula, could see the resignation in his eyes, "Please accept my apologies this was not supposed to happen., allow me to make this alright for all those concerned, it seems that Verona was quite upset as of late. The Truce that has been offered is now for real." Velkan did not budge in front of him, "This is another one of your lies, Count."

"I wish that it were, Prince" Dracula had said, beginning to feel the effects of a scorned female. He then turned on his heel, he then excused himself from present company and retired to his study.

Dracula sat down with his face in his hands, and contemplated the magnitude of Verona's revenge. He thought she would eventually get over all of it. All the while, she depicting his doom in her mind. He would never allow her to tumble in the sheets with him again. His Father once told him, that Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, he should have listened.


End file.
